


El Secuestro de Stiles

by Lisabeta98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisabeta98/pseuds/Lisabeta98
Summary: Todo lo que Stiles quería era evitar ser arrestado por las falsas acusaciones de su persistente ex-novio. Correr por el bosque para escapar de los dos policías parecía un excelente plan hasta que lo atraparon.Pensando que todo había terminado, esperaba escuchar el chasquido de las esposas, pero en lugar de eso, lo que escuchó fue un rugido.Un enorme, alto y musculoso hombre vino a rescatarlo. Él estaba siendo recatado por “Pie Grande”, y él era la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto. La atracción entre ellos fue instantánea, y después de pasar algún tiempo juntos, Stiles quería llevárselo a casa y quedarse con él. Pero había algunos problemas con ese plan. Él no era la legendaria criatura, pero definitivamente no era humano.Derek era un guerrero de Xena. Aunque sí tenían una cosa en común: él quería llevárselo a su casa y mantenerlo. Él será el secuestrador de Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	El Secuestro de Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Como ya he advertido, esto es una ADAPTACIÓN de otra historia. Ha sido corregida y editada sólo por mí así que lamento si hay algún error. Espero que lo disfruten, y que todos por fin podamos terminar la lectura.  
> Si hay alguna duda pueden decirme, y si quieren hablar directamente conmigo busquenme en Wattpad como Lisabeta98.
> 
> Por ahora, no tengo más que decir. Paz, Lis fuera.

* * *

—De ninguna maldita manera. —Stiles miró hacia los dos policías parados junto a su coche. —Theo puede irse al infierno.

Matt Daehler sospechó.

—Conoce el procedimiento después de la semana pasada, Stiles. No opongas resistencia. Theo sólo quiere hablar contigo, así que no hay razón para que te molestes. No queremos tener que inmovilizarte para llevarte a la ciudad esposado otra vez. —El hombre se alejó de su patrulla bloqueando el paso de su carro en la calzada, mirando hacia Stiles en su porche. —Solo ven con nosotros pacíficamente.

Jared asintió solemnemente.

—Theo no te hará daño. Rompió con Malia y solo quiere hablar. Eso es todo.

El miedo subió por la columna vertebral de Stiles. Theodore Raeken era el sheriff de la ciudad, con lo que había roto hacía seis meses atrás cuando lo había engañado. La semana anterior había mandado a sus policías a arrestarlo. Theo casi lo había violado cuando le dije que no regresaría con él. Si Stiles no hubiera gritado para llamar la atención, no habría ninguna duda de que él no habría tenido detenido. Theo no iba a poner sus manos encima de su cuerpo otra vez. El tipo estaba loco.

—Déjame en paz. Sábado que me atacó. Demonios, Matt. —Su mirada se deslizo hacia él. —Tú corriste hacia su oficina cuando grité. Me había inmovilizado sobre su escritorio con las manos esposadas a mi espalda, y yo estaba bajando los jeans. Yo no lo quiero, nunca regresaré con él. Necesita un maldito psiquiatra.

—Él dijo que estaban haciendo juegos de roles. De verdad, no quiero detalles de su pervertida vida sexual.

¿Pervertida vida sexual? —Miró boquiabierto a Matt. —El trató de violarme, hizo que me arrestaras; no acepta un no por respuesta. Tal vez te perdiste la clase de leyes cuando te volviste un policía, pero es ilegal obligar a alguien a tener sexo. No me puedes llevar de regreso con él.

-Lo siento. —Jared suspiró. —Tenemos órdenes de detenerte.

¿Bajo qué cargos? —Retrocedió unos metros más. No me pueden arrestar sin cargos por algún crimen.

Jared y Matt se miraron uno al otro, y luego Matt lo miró a él. —Lo pateaste la semana pasada y él quiere que te arrestemos por asalto.

La sorpresa se reflejó en la cara de Stiles.

—Estaba tratando de detenerlo para que dejara de bajarme el pantalón.

—Pues bien —anunció Jared. —Esos hijo los cargos. Ahora ven aquí, Stiles. Te leeremos tus derechos y te esposaremos delicadamente. Sabes que Theo desechará el caso si lo escuchas.

-No.

Ambos hombres se acercaron hacia el porche. El terror golpeó a Stiles; realmente le iban un arrestar. Después de la semana pasada, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. Esta vez, estaba seguro de que él alejaría a sus políticas para que así nadie estuviera allí para salvarlo. Huyó hacia su casa y deslizó la cerradura.

Stiles se preguntaba si realmente irrumpirían en su casa para arrestarlo.

Esperaba que no.

Uno de los policías tanteó el pomo de la puerta, dándose cuenta de que estaba cerrada cuando no giró en su mano.

—Abre la puerta, Stiles, o la derribaremos. Tu coche no irá a ninguna parte. No tienes a donde correr. Sabes que regresarás de nuevo con él. —Dijo Matt.

No, no lo haré, —Gritó Stiles y retrocedió más. —Sé que Theo es un idiota ahora. Se puede ir al infierno.

El miedo la atravesó cuando uno de ellos pateó con fuerza la puerta.

Escuchó la madera crujir, pero esta aguantó. Corrió a través de la sala de estar, y cuando llegó a la cocina, la puerta de entrada fue rota. El odio hacia Theo lo grabó de pies a cabeza. No era divertido tener que estar pegado al trasero de Theo.

Qué era lo que había visto en el apuesto hijo de puta ... Ah sí, tuvo, era eso. Perdimos unos dulces ojos que pudieron hechizar una monja hasta dejarla en ropa interior, pero esos encantos de Theo murieron para él cuando lo engañó.

Se escabulló hacia los escalones del porche trasero. Hemos vivido en los bosques espesos toda su vida y corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Si solo podía bajar por el río, sabía que no podríamos encontrarlo. Docenas de escondites cruzaron por su mente.

Unas botas bajaron los escalones del porche detrás del castaño. Ser de cinco pies con cinco no era ventaja para él en una carrera, cuando todo el mundo era más alto, y tenía las malditas piernas largas. El correr a toda velocidad no era su fuerte, evitar, mientras esquivaba los árboles para evitar chocar contra ellos. Matt maldijo mientras corría con Jared, quien respiraba con dificultad mientras lo perseguía.

Uno de ellos lo agarró por su cabello castaño oscuro, como si fuera una correa. Stiles gritó de dolor mientras le halaban bruscamente para detenerlo. Sintió un cuerpo más pesado que golpeó por la espalda cuando Matt no pudo detectar un tiempo, así que los tres caídos de cara al suelo en un montón.

Matt no era un policía con buena condición física, era más del tipo “amante de donas”, por lo que su cuerpo lo aplastó lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar el aire de los pulmones cuando aterrizó sobre su persona. El dolor se deslizó por todo su cuerpo cuando el hombre cambió la posición de su enorme cuerpo sobre él. Alguien lo agarró por la muñeca, tirándolo dolorosamente detrás de su espalda.

—Maldita mar —jadeó Matt. —Hiciste que te persiguiéramos.

Llevando aire a sus pulmones, Stiles gritó. Logró liberar su mano del agarre de Matt mientras luchaba por escapar. El policía maldijo cuando Stiles le golpeó en el rostro con su mano libre. Otro grito desgarrador salió de su boca cuando ambos hombres lo agarraron, inmovilizándolo en la tierra sobre su vientre.

—Deja de pelear, maldita mar. No nos obliga a lastimarte, —Gritó Jared, mientras le agarraba de su muñeca, usando su rodilla para empujar su cadera contra el suelo.

El dolor lo hizo gritar de nuevo. La rodilla se le clavaba dolorosamente, mientras él ponía el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre su culo. Él vio como Jared tomaba las esposas. Un movimiento detrás del oficial perdió su atención en esa dirección, y el asombro lo hizo dejar de luchar cuando un hombre enorme salió caminando de los árboles.

No, pensó él.

Él se acercó. El largo y negro cabello caía desordenadamente hasta por debajo de sus hombros, rozando su omóplato si debían adivinar. Se vio enormemente. La mayor parte de su muy bronceado cuerpo estaba cubierta por cuero negro. El cabello cubría la mayoría de sus facciones, y con la cabeza inclinada, no podía ver bien su cara. Él se movía rápido, pero Stiles no podía perseguir ese cuerpo escultural y su mente luchaba por procesar la visión delante suyo.

El ajustado material que cubría al extraño se ceñía sobre su cuerpo revelando unos anchos hombros y unos brazos realmente musculosos, la trayectoria destacaba su enorme pecho y su estrecha cintura. Muslos gruesos y musculosos eran exhibidos en un pantalón que se estrechaba fuertemente hacia sus pantorrillas en unas pesadas botas patea-traseros que parecían hechas para causar serios daños.

Un rugido atravesó el bosque.

Esto hizo que Stiles, Matt y Jared saltaran en sorpresa. Los dos policías no habían mirado detrás de ellos todavía, por lo que Stiles fue el único que vio como se acercaba ese enorme hombre. Estaba casi encima de ellos antes de que el rugido irrumpiera a través del bosque. Matt y Jared se giraron, mirando hacia su peor pesadilla, justo antes de que el hombre los agarrara a ambos con sus manos enormes.

El cuerpo de Matt fue literalmente arrojado contra un árbol. El inmenso hombre sufrido al obeso policía a unos diez pies como si fuera un juguete. Matt golpeó con un crujido y un fuerte gemido que hizo que Stiles temblara, mientras él se desplegaba en el suelo. Su pierna se movió, pero él no se vio.

El extraño específicamente a Jared por la pechera de su camisa. Stiles se dio la vuelta para ver al policía colgando en la mano del desconocido. El hombre de pelo largo gruñó fuerte mostrando unos afilados dientes. Un agudo grito salió de Jared, haciendo que sonara como una aterrada niñita.

Un atónito Stiles observó la escena que se desarrolla ante sus narices. Jared era de los seis pies de altura. El hombre que lo agarraba lo tenía levantado casi medio pie del suelo, poniéndolos frente a frente.

El extraño le gruño ferozmente a Jared antes de arrojarlo lejos, mandándolo hacia la tierra con un gruñido. Stiles no volteó la cabeza para ver cómo le había ido a Jared, el terror lo siguió mirando fijamente hacia el enorme hombre parado frente a él.

Stiles comprobó una mejor vista del rostro del hombre cuando él miró hacia abajo. No era exactamente un hombre. Él era un macho, lo supo al instante, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que no era completamente humano.

Este hombre tenía una nariz más amplia y ancha de la que ella había visto a alguien. Sus labios eran gruesos y separados con los cuidados dientes que sobresalían, que le recordaban los largos caninos de un perro. Tal vez era un vampiro con esos colmillos afilados hundiéndose en su laboratorio inferior, excepto que era pleno día, así que lo dudaba.

Sus ojos eran increíbles. Una vez que su mirada se encontró con ellos no pudo apartarla. Si Stiles había albergado alguna duda de que no era humano, está ya desaparecido. Sus ojos eran de un color antinatural azul eléctrico que casi resplandecía.

Largas y gruesas pestañas negras los enmarcaban, haciendo que el azul destacara aún más. Esos ojos eran la cosa más fascinante que había visto alguna vez.

Él respiró profundo antes de que sus labios se cerraran de golpe. La acción atrajo la mirada de Stiles hacia su boca. Un conjunto de labios masculinos se apretaban en una firme línea antes de que él se inclinara. Dos grandes manos la alcanzaron.

Stiles quería gritar, quería correr lo más lejos posible, pero no podía moverse. La conmoción lo congeló. Sus desnudos y bronceados dedos estaban calientes mientras se envolvían alrededor de sus brazos, justo debajo de sus hombros. Su tacto era firme, pero indudablemente suave, mientras la levantaba del suelo lentamente.

No había dudas de que él era fuerte, ya que él no había tenido éxito. Stiles estaba demasiado desconcertado como para poner su cuerpo a trabajar.

Sus piernas apenas sostenían el peso de su cuerpo cuando él tenía éxito y le ponía pie, haciendo que se diera cuenta que la parte superior de su cabeza ni siquiera le llegaba a sus hombros hombros, casi un pie de altura los separaba. Sus firmes manos lo sostuvieron mientras el más bajo miraba asombrado esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban con su belleza exótica, se miraron, hasta que finalmente él apartó la vista.

Stiles lo miraba atentamente mientras él estudiaba a los dos hombres derribados. Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez cuando él giró la cabeza de regreso a él. Los gruesos labios masculinos se separaron ligeramente mientras le gruñía.

—¡Oh Dios! —Suspiró él. ExactamenteQué eres?

El extraño emitió un suave gruñido sin ser una amenaza. El castaño habría gritado si su tono de voz hubiera sido feroz, pero era más como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con él. La verdad se hundió lentamente dentro de Stiles.

No puedes hablar, ¿verdad? —Se aclaró la garganta cuando esta amenazó con cerrarse.

La frustración era evidente en su fuerte rostro. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte, pronunciados pómulos y su ancha nariz respingada tembló. Esos increíbles ojos se entrecerraron en irritación.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza él obtuvo la respuesta.

¿Sabes hablar inglés? ¿Sabes lo que estoy diciendo?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

¿Eres una chica?

Un gruñido quirúrgico de su garganta al instante en señal de protesta. El enojo se encendió en su mirada brillante mientras él sacudía la cabeza. Sus dedos se cerraron por un instante antes de aflojarse de nuevo en su piel.

—Solo estaba comprobando para ver si realmente me puedes entender. Sé que no eres una chica. —Tuvo que tragar de nuevo. Tenía la garganta seca, su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Quién eres?

Él miró durante lo que vio una eternidad. La intensidad de la extraña, pero hermosa mirada del hombre se apartó de él para mirar por encima de su cabeza. Su boca se abrió mientras un bajo gruñido escapaba de su garganta, era un sonido aterrador, cruel. La rabia llenó su expresión en un santiamén. Su chata nariz tembló y sus dientes afilados afloraron mientras que sus labios se abrían ligeramente. Apretó su agarre en Stiles casi dolorosamente cuando sus dedos se tensaron. Jared maldijo detrás de él.

Stiles giró la cabeza para verlo. Sentado, Jared parecía aterrorizado, mientras miraba estúpidamente hacia el gran hombre que lo sujetaba. Sus manos temblorosas fueron hacia su arma que estaba a un costado.

No —gritó Stiles. No le disparen.

Jared la ignoró sacando el arma de su funda. Le tomó poco tiempo halar el gatillo para tenerla lista. El arma se agitó violentamente hacia su dirección.

Stiles se horrorizó ante lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba imposibilitado para detenerlo.

Las manos soltaron los brazos de Stiles para moverse hacia su cadera. Fue sacudido violentamente de sus pies y el mundo se volvió boca abajo en un santiamén. El rápido movimiento lo mareó. Un disparo estalló con un ruido ensordecedor.

El hombre sujetó a Stiles, cerrando su brazo detrás de su rodilla cuando él comenzó a correr, con un fuerte agarre. Se movía malditamente rápido. Stiles fue doblado sobre el cuerpo del extraño y su cadera fue firmemente sostenida sobre el hombro de este. No dolía, pero esto sacaba el aire de sus pulmones mientras rebotaba con él. El suelo pasaba debajo de sus pies a un ritmo alarmante, pero no gritó.

Otro disparo estalló en el bosque, pero la detonación no fue tan cerca.

Iban zigzagueando a través de los árboles. Jared gritó a lo lejos, pero no se entendía claramente lo que estaba diciendo. Stiles se imaginó que estaba llamando por refuerzos. ¿Habría muerto Matt? Había escuchado un crack cuando Matt había chocado contra el árbol. ¿Había sido su cuerpo o el árbol el que había hecho ese repugnante ruido? Stiles alejó esos pensamientos.

Necesitaba preocuparse por su propio culo.

La gran criatura masculina, o lo que él fuera, ponía una gran distancia entre él y los dos hombres que habían dejado atrás. Stiles estaba siendo secuestrado. Tenía miedo de que pudiera soltarle mientras se movía a ese rápido ritmo y que se agotara por el peso extra, pero no disminuía la velocidad en absoluto. Fuera lo que él fuera, era malditamente fuerte, ya que podían ser capaces de correr varios kilómetros. La respiración agitada era la única indicación de que llevarla cargada era difícil para él.

Finalmente aminoró la velocidad mientras el sonido del agua llegaba a sus oídos. Stilinski tuvo problemas con la cabeza sacudiendo el cabello para quitárselo de la cara.

Miró a su alrededor viendo el mundo de cabeza. A la izquierda había una gran formación rocosa con el río delante. Stiles supo, de repente, en qué parte de su propiedad se encontraban exactamente, pero casi estaban en la frontera de uno de sus vecinos. A cuarenta pies, la cascada escondía una pequeña cueva detrás del agua fluyente. Él conocía bien el lugar, era uno de sus lugares favoritos para nadar.

El hombre se detuvo a olfatear el aire mientras estudiaba la zona.

Inclinándose lentamente, relajó el brazo de alrededor de la parte posterior de sus piernas mientras su otra mano lo sujetaba por la espalda mientras la bajaba.

Fue liberado por completo mientras él se enderezaba.

Stiles miró hacia el hombre, sin palabras. Su mano se cerró sobre su muñeca y señaló con la cabeza hacia el agua. Stiles se volvió para mirar al punto más alto del río, viendo el agua de la cascada caer hacia el caudal más estrecho del río debajo de la caída. La mano en su muñeca la apretó suavemente para llamar su atención hacia él.

—¿Quieres que camine por el agua?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad no puedes hablar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

El corazón de Stiles martilleaba en su pecho.

—Mierda. No puedes decir palabras, ¿verdad? ¿Pero puedes entenderme?

Él asintió, y señaló con la cabeza en dirección al agua una vez más.

Stiles respiró profundamente antes de volverse para caminar por el rio. Él mantuvo el agarre de su muñeca, moviéndose a su lado hasta la orilla del agua.

Se detuvo para mirarlo y notando, de nuevo, que era un enorme hijo de puta.

Debía medir unos seis pies con cinco o seis pies y seis pulgadas.

—Me vendría bien un sorbo de agua. —Dijo el castaño tirando de su muñeca.

Él frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza apuntó hacia la cascada. Stiles siguió la dirección de su dedo. Frunciendo también el ceño, se encontró con sus excepcionales ojos. No estaba seguro de lo que él quería que hiciera.

La irritación cruzó su rostro. Con el fuerte tirón que le dio, su cuerpo chocó bruscamente con el cuerpo más grande de él. Antes de que pudiera protestar terminó otra vez en sus brazos. Lo levantó contra su pecho acunándolo en sus brazos y caminó dentro del agua llevándolo hacia la cascada.

Un presentimiento recorrió a Stiles, ¿acaso iba a ahogarlo? Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos apretándolo fuertemente mientras ellos se adentraban en la profundidad. Él siguió avanzando hasta que el agua le tocó su barbilla antes de detenerse. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras le soltaba las piernas. Su cuerpo comenzó a flotar alejándose de él y podría haberlo hecho, excepto que aún estaban agarrados el uno del otro. Stiles suavizó su agarre para sostenerse de sus hombros. Estaban cara a cara con sólo unos centímetros de su nariz.

Stiles estudió sus rasgos con curiosidad. Esto era lo más cerca que había llegado a estar de su rostro. Era atractivo. Una piel bronceada cubría sus fuertes y masculinos huesos. Sus gruesos labios sobresalían un poco haciéndolos parecer sensuales. La forma de su nariz era extraña, pero de alguna manera se veía bien en él, le daban ganas de deslizar sus dedos sobre ella. Por las pequeñas líneas de sus ojos calculaba que estaba en sus treinta y tantos años, sólo unos pocos años mayor que él. Ellos se miraron fijamente. Él lo estudiaba con curiosidad también, lo vio en sus extraordinarios ojos brillantes.

Él señaló hacia la cascada. Stiles siguió la dirección de su dedo con la mirada antes de volver su atención a él otra vez. Él le gruñó en ese suave tono que ya estaba comenzando a pensar que era sexy.

—¿Quieres que nade hasta la cascada?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

La irritación brilló de nuevo en su rostro. Él levantó su mano libre hasta formar una garra haciendo un gesto de escalar. Señaló hacia la cascada y todo cobró sentido para Stiles.

—Sabes de la cueva que está detrás de la cascada, ¿no es cierto? ¿Quieres que nademos hasta allí para escalar dentro de la cueva?

Él asintió con la cabeza. La frustración se desvaneció de sus facciones y el brazo que mantenía alrededor de su espalda se relajó. Sacudió su cabeza hacia la cascada antes de que se volviera a mirar hacia la orilla. Él gruñó tratando de comunicarle algo, así que Stiles miró hacia el bosque. Debía de estar preocupado por los policías que los seguían. Nadie conocía la cueva así que Stiles se preguntó cómo este tipo la había descubierto. Él lo soltó completamente para que pudiera nadar a través del río hasta donde él quería que fuera.

Sus ropas le pesaban mientras nadaba. Stiles tampoco quería que lo encontraran. Que lo arrestaran no estaba en su lista de cosas que quisiera hacer de nuevo, así que nadó contra la corriente dirigiéndose hacia la cascada. El río era lo suficientemente profundo por lo que el fondo era intocable para él, así que nadó cerca del castaño. La parte más difícil de ir a la cueva era nadar bajo la cascada que caía fuerte desgarrando su ropa y trataba de hundirlo bajo la superficie. El alivio lo sacudió cuando logró dejar atrás la pesada cortina de agua para alcanzar el otro lado.

Era oscuro detrás de la pantalla de agua, pero podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para distinguir el área. Arañando las rocas, comenzó a salir del agua hacia la cueva, alrededor de unos cuatro pies por encima de su cabeza. El desconocido surgió debajo de la cascada mientras Stiles avanzaba hacia la rocosa cueva. No era muy grande, pero estaba seco a unos cinco pies más o menos en el interior. Se arrastró fuera del mojado borde para hacer espacio. Se sentó sobre su trasero para observar al tipo mientras le seguía hacia la profundidad de la cueva. Su atención centrada en Stiles.

Con el cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás, Stiles pudo dar otro buen vistazo a su rostro. Él tenía características parecidas a las humanas, pero su nariz estaba definitivamente mal y su boca de gruesos labios estaba mal también. En la oscuridad de la cueva sus ojos parecían escalofriantes ya que parecían brillar en la penumbra.

El desconocido señaló detrás de Stiles por lo que se dio la vuelta, dando una buena mirada al interior de la cueva. La sorpresa lo golpeó. Stiles no había estado en la cueva desde hacía meses. Había un saco de dormir extendido a lo largo de la pared del fondo con una mochila a su lado. Nada de eso había estado allí en su última visita.

Stiles centró su atención en él.

—¿Estás viviendo aquí?

Un gruñido confirmó su sospecha. Llevó su mano hasta la parte delantera de su camisa, abriendo el mojado material y dejando al descubierto formidables músculos cubiertos por una piel bronceada. Stiles estaba demasiado desconcertado como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera ver como el hombre se liberaba por completo de la camisa. Stiles inspeccionó su pecho, dándose cuenta de que tenía un poco de vello ahí, pero no era abundante. Una delgada línea de vello se extendía por debajo de su ombligo hasta desaparecer dentro de sus ajustados pantalones, sus grandes manos llegaron hasta su cintura mientras se quitaba las botas.

Él observó a Stiles mirando en silencio. Stiles simplemente no podía apartar la mirada.

No había dudas, decidió que él tenía el mejor maldito cuerpo que hubiese visto alguna vez. Se veía cien por ciento como un fornido ser humano de poderosa constitución física del cuello hacia abajo. Nunca había visto un cuerpo mejor definido. Cada músculo estaba marcado. La abertura en el frente de sus pantalones dejaba adivinar más de esa piel bronceada como oro.

Stiles no podía apartar sus ojos de él mientras bajaba lentamente el material de cuero que se aferraba a su piel. Los pantalones avanzaban lentamente hacia abajo mientras el rotaba su cadera, usando ambas manos para empujarlos hacia abajo una pulgada a la vez. A Stiles se le escapó un jadeo cuando su pene se liberó de un salto.

Él estaba excitado. Su boca se abrió involuntariamente. Él era grueso, definitivamente más duro, y su polla tenía una forma ligeramente diferente a la de los humanos. La piel de su eje era más de un tono rojizo en lugar del profundo bronceado dorado que cubría su piel por todas partes. La cabeza era gruesa, más en forma de hongo que la suave unión de la cabeza al eje que la mayoría de los chicos tenían. Era proporcional a su gran cuerpo. Stiles nunca había visto un hombre tan grande, no es que tuviera mucho con qué compararlo. Los pocos novios que había tenido habían sido unos imbéciles en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Stiles sintió que su cuerpo respondía instantáneamente mientras miraba su anatomía. En un instante, se preguntó cómo se sentiría si él lentamente empujara esa gruesa y áspera punta dentro de su trasero. Su esfínter se apretó en respuesta a la imagen que destellaba en su mente; su polla interesándose en la situación. Cerró la boca de golpe y rápidamente levantó la vista hacia su rostro.

Un destello de diversión brilló en sus sensuales ojos, y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa de complicidad. Stiles se ruborizó un poco sintiendo cómo el calor encendía su rostro, mientras rezaba porque él no pudiera leer la expresión de su cara lo que había estado pensando. Él levantó una bronceada mano con un dedo extendido, señalándolo. Stiles parpadeó un par de veces, forzando al aire a entrar en sus pulmones mientras se hundía en lo que él quería que también hiciera.

—Oh, Demonios. No pienso desnudarme también.

Le gruño en voz baja cuando su sonrisa desapareció. Sus brillantes ojos azules se entrecerraron antes de que se moviera. Ese cuerpo musculoso se acercaba. Su cuerpo era elegante, poderoso, y sus músculos se movían con esbelta belleza. Stiles estaba fascinado con cada maldita pulgada de su piel.

Él se acercó tanto que sus ojos rápidamente volaron hasta su polla de nuevo. Una gruesa vena salía desde la base de su eje justo hasta la cabeza en forma de hongo. Stiles estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar la hinchada carne que apuntaba directamente hacia su persona. Él se agachó lentamente, acercando su rostro cada vez más al suyo. La respiración de Stiles se congeló en sus pulmones, su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras el deseo se disparaba a través de él. ¿Querría el follar con él? Su estado de excitación indicaba que él lo deseaba.

Unas largas manos lo alcanzaron, rodeando sus brazos por encima de sus codos. Su piel se sentía caliente al tacto en la suya aún fría por el agua helada del rio. Él tiró de sus pies en un santiamén. Sus rodillas casi colapsaron cuando lo obligó a levantarse. Su intensa mirada azul se deslizó por su cuerpo, pareciendo tomarlo en cada centímetro y un sexy y suave sonido salió de sus labios abiertos antes de que sus manos lo soltaran. Stiles respiró profundamente, hasta que esas manos se dirigieron hasta la cinturilla de su camiseta.

El húmedo material fue arrancado de su cuerpo. Stiles trató de apartarse pero él era más rápido. Uno de sus brazos envolvía su cintura, para tirar de su cuerpo con fuerza contra su piel. Stiles estaba frío por la humedad, pero su cuerpo se sentía caliente al tacto mientras lo golpeaba. Su dura erección presionaba sobre su estómago descubierto mientras la camiseta fue a parar en algún sitio sobre el suelo de la cueva. Su pecho, algo pálido cubierto con demasiados lunares dispersos de aquí a allá, se estrelló contra el pecho musculoso del desconocido. Él aspiro su aroma mientras otro sexy gruñido surgía de sus labios abiertos, y su pene se sacudió contra su vientre, donde estaba firmemente presionado entre ellos.

Él estaba increíblemente duro. Y Stiles no estaba muy lejos de ello.

—Por favor no me hagas daño.

El frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza y una mirada de frustración cruzando sus facciones. Su pecho se elevaba mientras respiraba profundamente, por lo que sus cuerpos se presionaban más intensamente. Largos segundos transcurrieron mientras el corazón de Stiles latía de manera irregular. El agarre sobre su cuerpo se fue aflojando poco a poco hasta que sus cuerpos dejaron de estar presionados el uno contra el otro. Un pie de distancia se abrió entre ellos. Ahora su polla ya no tocaba la contraria, pero él no soltó su brazo. Su mirada descendió entre ellos hasta su protuberante miembro.

Los ojos de Stiles siguieron su mirada. De una manera muy cercana y personal, se dio cuenta de cuán gruesa estaba su polla. Su interés se convirtió en un poco de miedo ante el pensamiento de él penetrándolo con eso. Él negó con la cabeza cuando Stiles se sacudió con fuerza mientras dirigía su atención a sus ojos. Su mano la soltó lentamente para señalarle la cama detrás de él.

—¿Qué demonios estas tratando de decirme?

Dio marcha atrás y su mano señaló la ropa que le quedaba. Ese largo dedo apuntó hacia el piso y luego hacia el saco de dormir mientras imitaba la forma de vestirse. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, dándole una buena vista de su ancha y bronceada espalda. Stiles vio una delgada y larga cicatriz que recorría su espalda desde el omóplato, en toda la longitud de su brazo, hasta más debajo de sus costillas. Para Stiles era un total misterio cómo la había conseguido, pero parecía una vieja lesión. Él se alejó hacia la orilla de la cueva mirando la caída de agua, de espaldas a Stiles.

Stiles se quedó allí temblando. Algunos de sus miedos disminuyeron cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba de espaldas para darle privacidad. Su mirada se mantuvo en su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa. Él tenía el culo más bonito que alguna vez hubiese visto. Unos anchos hombros estrechándose hacia abajo en su tonificada espalda y ese fantástico culo. Se sacudió los pensamientos de cómo se sentiría acariciarle la espalda con las uñas en toda su longitud.

Volteándose lentamente hacia su saco de dormir, se metió en este para cubrir su congelado cuerpo. El saco de dormir era grueso y cálido, y Stiles logró relajarse y calentarse lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar. Miró su ancha espalda y a su fabuloso trasero nuevamente. Realmente él era perfecto y nunca había visto a un hombre en mejor forma. Unos buenos tres minutos trascurrieron antes de que el hombre finalmente se diera la vuelta. Él caminó sobre su ropa en el suelo, inclinándose para recoger una pieza a la vez.

Stiles lo observó colocar las piezas de ropa sobre las rocas para que se secaran. Su dura erección había desapareado. Incluso estaba flácida, el tipo era impresionante mientras esa sensual carne colgaba entre sus muslos. Finalmente él se volvió hacia Stiles y sus miradas se encontraron.

Tenía que darle algo de crédito, tenía totalmente un gusto con su desnudez. Su respiración quedó atrapada mientras él se acercaba lentamente.

En cuclillas al lado de la bolsa de dormir, él inclinó la cabeza un poco para estudiarlo. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban entrecerrados. Él mostró su rostro durante un largo minuto mientras sus miradas se mantuvieron inmóviles. Fue una sorpresa cuando se arrepintió el gran hombre se abalanzó sobre él y Stiles perdió el aliento. 


End file.
